My love for you
by alykagamine
Summary: Just a lazy day in Death City. Kid's in his room with his girlfriend, trying to figure out what to do for the day. Warning: There's OcXCannon in here.


My love for you

I love Death the Kid! So, I thought about pairing him with my Oc, that's suppose to resemble me in a way. Oh well! Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Soul Eater, but I own Alice and Kenshi.

* * *

"Hey Kid, what do you want to do today?" The short black hair girl asked from my bed.

"What do you want to do today?" I responded to my girlfriend who was lying down on my bed. She looked dead on bored.

"I can't do a mission today, Kenshi took Liz out to eat and watch a movie and I can't hang out with Patty because she's with Crona writing poetry while Maka's trying to teach Soul how to cook, and Black Star and Tsubaki are on a mission, and they don't come back till Tuesday." She said as she sat up from my bed.

She had a bob cut hair, her hair was short in the back while her side burns were pretty long and she cut her bangs so you could see her face a lot better. She said she needed a new look, while I offered to cut her hair, but she instantly said no. She had really dark hair and her eyes were big with dark shades of purple. It reminded me of the night sky here in Death City. When seeing her face you could say, she was the prettiest girl in DWMA, well, to me she was. She was symmetrical in every way, her body, hair, eyes, face, boobs. Where was she my whole life?! I love her so much and every time I try to tell her, I would blank out or would say weird things. Man, being in love takes a lot out of you.

"What do you want to do then, go on a date?" I was back to Earth when I spoke to her.

"Well, it has been a long time since you took me out, so sure! We should go to the amusement park!" She got up and headed toward my direction.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." I said getting up from my chair.

"But first, you should change your clothes." I looked at her wondering if I should give 'that' to her.

"What's wrong with this?" She said looking at her outfit.

She was wearing her casual clothes; her black t-shirt with the Shinigami sign on her chest, along with her gray shorts with her belt hanging on both sides. (I forced her to put two belts both sides because it was asymmetrical) and her thigh high shoes.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that_.' I thought to myself.

"Kid?"

"Never mind. Shall we go?" Offering my hand to her and she took it and head out the door.

"Where do you want to start?" I looked around. They still had some of the same rides, and the new ones were packed.

"Let's go on the merry-go-round please!" She said hocking her arm with mines, and dragged me to the merry-go-round.

"Sure, my '_princess_'." I chuckled.

"I'm not a 'princess'!" She said giving me a cute mad face.

"Well, a '_princess_' should have a knight and shining armor. Which I, am happy to be." I kissed the back of her hand.

Seeing her face flush my shadings of red, made me laugh. When she saw my reaction she got mad and playfully punched my shoulder.

"It's just like the last time we came here, remember?" I lifted her onto the horse.

"Yes, I remember. There was a little girl who said we both looked like a 'prince' and a 'princess'." She said as the horse started to move.

"Mama! Papa! Look a '_princess_' and a '_prince_'!" Said a little girl from the side lines. The strangest thing was, it was the same girl from last time.

"Déjà vu!" We laughed and said out loud.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat Alice?" I asked her knowing she wants to eat.

"Umm sure, but this time let me come with you. I don't want to get hit on again." She hooked her arm with mines

I kissed her forehead, "I doubt that those people will come again."

She gave me a weak smile and said she'll wait for me at the benches near the food court. I ordered cheese burgers with fries and a large Pepsi so that the both of us can share. Turning around to see the same guys from last time again, trying to talk to Arisu. *_sigh_* Will they ever learn?

* * *

"Well hello there Oojo-chan!" I looked up to see some familiar faces. I remembered! It was those guys trying to talk to from the last time. Why did they have to show up again?

"Are you here alone? If you are, want to have a little fun with us?" He said trying to grab my hand.

I slapped his hand away," Don't you remember me? I was the same girl you tried to hit on a couple months ago."

"I would have remembered, especially if a girl is cute like you." He said grabbing my chin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll get hurt again, but this time not by Kid." I glared at them.

"What'll you do?" They both started to laugh and one of their hands reached out to grab me.

I gave him a round house kick and uppercut the other dude who tried to grab me from behind. The man I uppercut turned into his weapon form (which was a sword) and his meister tried to attack me. But Kid came and the meister stopped in mid air.

"Shinigami-sama's son. Then you're..." They look terrified when they saw me, and made a run for it.

"Aww, I didn't get a chance to kick their butts." Kid said putting his arm around my neck.

"Well thanks my 'prince'!" I said sarcastically and kissing his cheek.

"It was my pleasure!" He said sarcastically.

"It's getting late, let's go back to my house and see if Liz or Patti came home. Maybe Kenshi or Crona is there too." Kid said as we walked around Death City.

"Sure, but first, I want ice cream!" I said looking around Death City looking for the closest ice cream store.

"I'll buy for you since you took me the amendment part today. What flavor do you want?" I asked Kid.

"How about...vanilla." Kid said.

"Then I'll get strawberry!" I said getting excited.

"Welcome ma'am! What flavor would you like?" The lady said with a sweet smile, which I knew was fake.

"Can I have one vanilla and one strawberry cone please!"

"Right away ma'am."

"Here you go Kid!" I said handing him the ice cream.

"Thanks!" He took it but licked mines first.

"HEY!"

"Not bad." He said licking his lips.

"Want to taste?" He said and held out his.

I licked it and gave a little squeal.

"It's sweet!" I squealed.

"Well of course! It's ice cream." He said laughing.

We finished our ice cream while walking around Death City hold hands and pointing out stuff we didn't notice before. Kid didn't want to go home yet because he wanted to stay out a little more. Kid found something that was symmetrical and wanted to take it home but I told him he couldn't because it belonged to a little girl. He wouldn't stop pouting, until I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'M HOME! LIZ, PATTI!" The house was answered back with a echo, but no one responded.

On the table there was a letter.

"Dear Kid,  
Me and Patti aren't going to be home today. I'm going to stay over Arisu's house and Patti is going to be a Crona's place. Have fun with Arisu!

From Liz"

"Looks like they're not going to be home till tomorrow." He said handing me the paper.

"It seems like Kenshi doesn't want me to come home too. He just sent me a text saying to sleep over at your house. He wants to be alone with Liz." I said looking at my phone.

"Well if you're going to stay over, I guess you have to shower and brush your teeth. I'll go tell one of the maids to get you an extra underwear, and a toothbrush." Kid said.

"No need for that. It seems like Liz left me underwear to use, along with my toothbrush." I said looking at the bag at the side of the table.

"She only left a underwear and a toothbrush. Funny, Kid do you mind if I use one of your shirts to wear?" I said looking at him.

"Sure, I'll show you where the restroom is and I'll go looking for a shirt for you." He said leading me to the restroom and left to look for a shirt.

I showered in hot water for a little while just to wash my hair. I used Liz's shampoo, it smelled like chocolate, Kenshi's favorite flavor. After I took a bath and wash my body. I used Patti's soap and that smelled like oranges. If I remember that was Crona's favorite flavor. After my bath I went to look for the clothes Kid left for me. I lifted it up in the air to see one of Kid's black long sleeve polo shirt that I bought for him for our 1 month anniversary. He'd let me use a shirt he thought was so symmetrical. Putting it on to see how it looked on me; come to find out it was _HUGE _on me, and I bought a medium.

"Kid, where are you?" I said looking around the house.

Hearing the sound of my stomach grumble, I headed towards the kitchen and found Kid on his knees looking for food to eat.

"Kid, you know if you're hungry I could cook us up a meal."

"_YOU_know how to cook?" Having that surprised look on his face.

"Well, of course. I can cook, but it's nothing compared to Maka's. I cooked for both Kenshi and I at home most of the time. Kenshi can only back hamburger and nothing else." I rolled my eyes from his comment.

It's a good thing that Kid was a Shinigami, he had a lot of food supplies enough to feed everyone in DWMA. I thought of cooking something easy to make and chose spaghetti. While cooking I felt Kid's stare stabbing my back.

"Where did you learn how to cook Arisu?" Kid asked curiously.

"I watched my mom cook for us and I wanted to help out, but couldn't because she said it was dangerous. Before I left Death City for a mission, I asked Maka for some cooking tips. Later on, before I came back to Death City I meet Kenshi's parents and they taught me everything about cooking. It was embarrassing at first but after I got use to it." I said stirring the tomato sause with the noodles.

"How long did you and Kenshi stay there?"

"About a year or so, I think. It was a mission that had to deal with one if Kenshi's family member. We had to investigate about the disappearance of his little sister, Hana and some other young girls. She went missing for months and his family pleaded for him to come home and look for her. Kenshi asked Shingami-sama, and he suspected it had to do with a witch. Something about how she stole little kids and ate their souls. We found his little sister though, she was hurt but she survived. That's kind of how Kenshi became a Death Scythe. When do you think Kenshi is going to make Liz meet his parents?" I said waiting for the food to cool down.

"When he wants to I guess." Kid said getting the plates.

We killed some time talking, and playing some bored games I found within the mansion. I can honestly say, I don't like bored games because nothing about them is symmetrical. It was getting late, so I suggested going to bed.

"Are you going to sleep in the living room?" I asked her when she knew that there were many rooms in the mansion.

"Yes, sorry I'm still not use to this house. The only thing I remember are your room, Liz and Patti's room, the bathroom, living room and the kitchen, I might get lost." She laughed awkwardly.

"It's alright, no harm, no done." I said handing her a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks Kid!" She said kissing my cheek.

I like the feeling of her lips on my cheek. It was soft, I just only wish she would kiss me on the lips, but we're taking things slow so it can't be helped.

"You can come to my room if you get lonely." I teased, until I noticed she was sound asleep.

"Good night my vampire princess." I whispered and kissed her forehead. Walked to my room to get a good night rest.

I heard a knocking on the door in the middle of the night. I walked to the door to find Arisu there rubbing her eyes.

"Arisu, what's wrong?" I yawned.

"It's cold in the living room and I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you please?" She said in a soft and scared voice.

"Alright, come in." I said opening the door a little bigger for her to enter.

I got into bed and Arisu followed behind. We got under the covers and snuggled together.

"You're really cold." I said when I felt her hands and stroked her hair.

"It was cold outside and the blanket didn't really help." She said again in her soft voice.

"Hey, Arisu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how I feel about you?"

"I know that you like me, which is the reason why we're together."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I love you." I whispered and hugged her under the cover.

"I...love you too Kid." She whispered back.

"I thought you were going to freak out if I told you." I laughed nervously.

She didn't answer.

"Arisu?" Getting up a little to look at her and found that she was asleep.

'_Does she ever listen to me when I talk to her?_' I thought, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Kid wake up." I heard a familiar voice say and felt someone shake me.

"Wha...what time is it?" I asked.

"It's time for you to get up Kid. We're going to be late for school." I recognize the voice, it was Arisu.

Oh right, she came to sleep with me last night. The night I told her that I love her. Having that thought in my mind made me blush and turned my head the other direction; trying hard not to look into her eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I said getting up and scratching my head, but not looking at her.

"Good morning handsome." Arisu said kissing my cheek.

"Morning." I said lazily getting out of bed.

"*_yawn*_Arisu, I have a spare change of clothes that I want you to wear today." I said getting my clothes on after I took a bath.

"Really? What is it?" She was still in my polo shirt because Liz didn't leave any clothes for her, so she had nothing to use.

"It's a secret." I said and brought her closer to me and saw her face flush.

I gave her a slight grin and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure I can wear this Kid?" I looked at my boyfriend with big eyes.

"Of course you can, it suit you very well. Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late for school." He said mocking me.

The clothes Kid wanted me to wear looked like something that was the opposite gender from his. It was a one piece vest dress with lace at the bottom and three white stripes right under the chest part. It was a short dress that ended at a little above my thighs. I had to wear a white polo shirt under it. Along with shoes that look like mines but it was black and white and with the Shingami sign on it. There was the Shingami sign on the chest just like where Kid had his. Everything reminded me of Kid, but in a girl version. I giggle at the thought of seeing Kid as a girl; just like when we were in the book of Ebon. Putting it on wasn't hard as I thought it would be. Coming out of the room to show Kid, his reaction was priceless.

"So how do I look?" I spun around showing him how it looked like.

"Ah...ah... It looks beautiful on you." He said at last.

"Where did you get this Kid? I love it!" I twirled around in the dress.

"It was my mother's, father gave this to her when he told her his feeling, she accepted it and his feelings. He said giving a small smile and fixing the bottom part of the dress and brushing of lint from my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll take it off right now." I said going back to the room.

"No, it's alright. I think if she was here, she would of gave it to you herself. She would be happy to see you wear this Arisu." He said with a bright smile.

"Shall we go to school?" He said offering his hand.

"Yes!" I smiled and took his hand.

We just got to school and I started to hear people say...

"Hey look at that couple!"

"Where?"

"THEM! Don't they look like models? They're so beautiful!"

"Isn't that Death the Kid! Shinigami-sama's son?"

"He's so handsome!"

"Isn't that his girlfriend? Arisu Alburn, she looks so different with her hair cut. Isn't she DWMA's youngest Death Scythe Meister? Look at her eyes! It's purple! I've never seen anyone with purple eyes before."

"I'm so jealous! I want her clothes, it's so cute!"

"I want his girlfriend!"

I felt my cheeks heat up from the comments the students were making about Kid and I. Kid on the other hand, didn't notice at all.

"Look at the most popular couple in school." Soul said as we walked to them.

"Well you and Maka are the coolest couple in the school." I pointed out.

"Naturally." He grinned with his pointy teeth that were showing.

"TSUBAKI AND I SHOULD BE THE ONE WITH ALL THE PRAISING!" Black Star screamed.

"Calm down Black Star!" Tsubaki said laughing nervously with a sweat drop going down from her head.

"So how was the sleep over?" Liz said when Kenshi and she arrived. She was elbowing me on the side.

"Hey Kid-kun, is that what I like it is?" Patti said looking at me.

"What?"

"Those clothes, isn't that what Shinigami-sama give to your mom?"

"Yes."

"Aww! You got to tell her." Kenshi said.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Maka asked out of nowhere.

"MAKA!" I blushed really badly.

"Well you guys were dating for 4 months already." Maka said.

"KISS RIGHT NOW!" Black Star screamed and pushed us together.

"WAIT! Kenshi and I need to go to the Death Room to talk to Shinigami-sama about something." I grabbed Kenshi and dragged him with me.

"No fair, this is what happened last time!" Patti said in disappointment.

"Do you want to write a poem? It'll help you out." Crona said looking at his girlfriend.

"...they been doing well so far. Nothing bad gone happened yet." Kenshi said.

"They've been improving fast Shinigami-sama. They seem to be getting stronger with Doctor Stein every day." I said.

"Is that all?" Shinigami-sama said.

"Yes." We both said.

"Okay that's good! Arisu-chan, could you stay for a little while please. Kenshi-kun you can leave!" Shinigami-sama said waving good-bye.

"I'll be taking my leave then. See you at home Arisu." Kenshi said shoving his hands into his pockets and walked away.

When the door closed Shinigami-sama said something that caught me off guard.

"Arisu-chan did Kid-kun tell you that he loves you?" Shingami-sama said putting his glove next to his mask.

"WA...WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW? I mean what are you talking about?" I stumbled a little and began to blush really badly.

"MY BABY! I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HIM AND CUT HIM UP!" Dad said turning parts of his body into a scythe.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP! Don't be doing that to my son Spirit-kun." Shinigami-sama said to the half dead man on the floor.

"I noticed, because you're wearing the clothes that I got for his mother when I told her that I loved her. When I told her my feelings she answered back by accepting it. I gave her those clothes for protection from the madness, and gave it to Kid when he got old enough to know what love was. I told him that if he ever loved someone as much as I did with his mother, he could give it to her. And you're his special girl!" Shinigami-sama said hugging me.

When I heard this, I couldn't help but smile at the fact he loved me this much as much as I loved him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your wife die?" I said with a curious voice.

"No, it's alright, I don't mind. She died when giving birth to Kid. Well not really, she died right a couple hours later when Kid was born." Shinigami-sama said.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it wasn't right to stick my nose in someone else's business. I'm sorry for asking you something that brought you painful memories." I said bowing.

"It's alright! No need to worry, Kid would have told you sooner or later." Shinigami-sama said patting my head.

"Well, with that out of the way, would you mind telling me what you _LOVE_about my son?" Shinigami-sama said tilting to his side.

"WA...WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" I said blushing really bad.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA! DON'T TALK ABOUT THESE THINGS WHEN I'M HERE!" Dad said screaming at Shingami-sama.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP! Don't yell at me like that Spirit-kun." Shinigami-sama said at almost dead man on the floor.

"Honestly?" I said.

"Honestly!" Shinigami-sama said.

"I..." I was cut off by the sound of a paper ripping, and the sound of people falling on each other.

I turned around to see everyone that I think was trying to hide behind something I think Black Star called it a camouflaged ninja paper or something like that. I saw Maka, Soul, Liz, Kenshi, Crona, Patti and Kid.

"YOU NOTICED MY AWESOMENESS! THAT'S HOW YOU FOUND US! Black Star said, which I think was praising his self.

"MAKA CHOP! It was your fault that we got caught! She was about to say the reason why she loves Kid-kun!" Maka said with the book in her hand.

"Kid was getting anxious." Soul said elbowing Kid lightly.

"Shut...SHUT UP!" Kid said pushing Soul. His face was red.

"Arisu-chan, you should continue on what you were saying." Tsubaki said smiling.

"HEY! It was only meant for Shinigami-sama to hear!" I shouted.

"You should tell him yourself!" Patti said shoved me towards Kid.

"You should listen too." Crona said nervously gently while pushing Kid to me.

We stopped in the middle and were looking into each other eyes. I looked into Kid's honey golden eyes.

"Do you want to hear it?" I whispered to him.

"Of course I do! I want to know what my girlfriend loves about me!" Kid said grabbing my hands and squeezed them.

"I...I..." I said stuttering.

"It's hard to put in words...but I guess you can say it was...love...at...first sight. Not only that, I fell in love with you because of your skills, intelligence, your symmetry problem, everything about you." I said trying to avoid looking in his caring eyes.

"AWWW! My little Arisu is growing up!" Kenshi said rubbing my head.

"Do worry Kid! If you have problems I'm here for you!" Liz said so determined while clutching her fist.

"MY DAUGHTER! NOOOO!" Dad said.

"IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY ARISU, KID, I'LL CUT YOU UP!" Dad said turning part of his body into scythe again.

"MAKA CHOP! Papa, you need to learn to let us go, you know that right." Maka said looking down at Dad.

"I know." Dad complained.

"Well, now that Arisu-chan told Kid-kun why she loves him, it's your turn Kid-kun." Shinigami-sama said looking at his son.

"FATHER!" Kid screamed.

"It's only fair. OKAY LET'S START!" Shinigami-sama said not caring what Kid was going to say next.

"He...HEY! I guess it can't be helped." Kid said sighing.

"The things I love about you, I would have to need to spend life time telling you, so I'll just say the main ones. First of all...YOU'RE SYMMETRICAL! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A GIRL LIKE THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!" He said squeezing my hands again.

"Second of all," he continued."...You're always there when someone needs somebody to talk to. It warns my heart, knowing that you would risk your life for others. Lastly, being with you, it makes me happy in so many ways, that I always want to be there with you and you'll always be with me. I use to always think that life needed to be symmetrical all the time, but being with you I still think everything needs to be symmetrical BUT, not as much." Kid said smiling at me with his teeth showing.

"This would be a good time where we as parents should tell you about the birds and the bees." Dad said on the ground.

"That's okay Spirit-kun; I think they have a class for that already, here in DWMA." Shinigami-sama said.

"WHAAAAAT!" Dad screamed.

"ENOUGH ALREADY AND PRAISE YOUR GOD!" Black Star screamed.

"Why did you bring that up?" Everyone thought with a sweat drop falling.

"Calm down Black Star!" Tsubaki said nervously laughing.

I gave out a tiresome sigh. "Things will never change, right Kid?" I smiled at my lover.

"Yea, they never do." He said grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

* * *

"Arisu where are you?" Kid searched for her around DWMA.

He looked around the school and found her outside on the balcony looking at the stars in the sky. He heard her singing a song he remembered.

_I remember the time,__  
__when the sound of your voice drifted far from mine.__  
__All things bust come to an end,__  
__but I hope like a circle we would go 'round again.__  
_  
He sneaked up behind her and said "WHAT ARE YOY SINGNING!"

"AAAHHH! KID!" She screamed and almost fell of the balcony.

Kid started to laugh, hard enough for him to be on the ground and pounding it. It looked like he was saying he was trash.

"It's not funny!" She screamed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just this is the first time I ever saw you so scared." He hugged her trying to say sorry.

"Watch, the next time I'm at your house, I'll go and tilt ALL the pictures in your house!" She said sticking out her tongue.

"I said I was SORRY!" He said squeezing her one more time.

"I guess I can forgive you, unless..." She said looking into Kid's eyes.

"Unless?" He repeated.

"...you kiss me." She whispered and started to blush.

"Huh?" He had to make sure what she said was for real.

"NOTHING!" She said breaking free from his embrace.

"No! Tell me!" He grabbed her by her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Stop Kid!" She struggled to get free, avoiding his eyes.

"Arisu..." He voice was calm, it meant he was serious.

"Look at me." He said and she slowly looked at him.

"Tell me again what do you want?" He said.

They were locked with their eyes. They didn't move, she whispered, "Kiss me."

With that, they slowly moved closer together until their lips were together. It was their first kiss, something that they both would never forget. When they broke free from their long kiss, they smiled at each other and kissed again. This time Kid was the one who took the lead. He cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her passionately. It was sweeter and softer. They're lips were in contact until they had to breath for air.

"Your lips are soft." Kid said touching her lips with his thumb.

"Well, you're a good kisser!" She said rapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed again but this time, Kid sticker his tongue inside her mouth. She gave a little gasp and tried to pull away but Kid didn't let her go. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer. She squirmed in his embrace, but after a little while, she relaxed against his body. When they broke free from their passionate kiss, Kid wiped the droll that was rolling down on the side of Arisu's mouth.

"Kid?" She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I love you." She brought her forehead to his.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

She just brought him to the edge of the balcony, where both of them could look at the stars. She told him to sit down and she sat on him between his legs and watched the stars. Where they knew that the stars were their witness for their first kiss.

* * *

The song Alice was singing was "Yellow" by Hatsune Miku, English Dub.


End file.
